


Learning to Accept

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shintarou," Date called, and Gotou turned his attention back to his lover. "Speaking of technology," Date smirked, "This came in under your name today. Care to explain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Accept

Gotou sat down on the cushion next to Date, folding his legs neatly underneath himself. He raised an eyebrow at the other, who was writing something down with a brush and ink. Date gave him a nonchalant grunt, then went back to his work. 

 

"Date-san," Gotou said sighing exasperatedly. "Why don't you just, like the rest of us, use a laptop?"

 

He received a shake of the head, and a "You know I don't like technology, Gotou-chan." Gotou gave another sigh, and stood up from where he was sitting, smoothing out the folds of his  _hakama_. Date was so stubborn when it came to accepting technology. Even with the advancement of it, he still refused to use anything that wasn't, as he put it, a part of Japanese culture.

 

There were some things that Gotou liked that came with Date's refusal. For one, Date still refused to use firearms of any kind, the guns that Gotou had were for self protection, but Date had not wanted to learn how to shoot at all. Instead he still used a blade, preferring an  _owakizashi_  to any other weapon. Gotou always liked to watch when Date was training, since he always liked to train without a top on, and only in his  _hakama_ , giving the younger man a very, very close look at the muscles on Date's upper body.

 

Also, it made it easier for Gotou, when Date was done training, to, well, show Date how much he had enjoyed the performance.

 

But then there were other things.

 

He walked over to his lover, sitting down beside him and coaxing him away from the low table that they had in their living room with a small kiss, bringing him to their shared room. It was bare, with a double futon in the center, the blankets put away for the meantime. He urged Date to the futon, making sure he was comfortable, before he went to grab a bottle of oil and a clean towel.

 

"You're tense, Akira," Gotou said, using his lover's first name. They were used to calling each other by 'Date-san' and 'Gotou-chan', since those were the names that they had first used to refer to the other, and it became a habit that neither of them could kick. But since they both thought that using their first names in public was a little too much, they stuck to using them only in private.

 

Date sighed, shrugging out of his  _yukata_  as Gotou helped to untie the  _obi_ , leaving his lover bare. Gotou's mouth went dry, before he remembered his original intention and prompted Date to roll onto his stomach. 

 

It didn't help with the arousal, though. 

 

Picking up the bottle of oil, Gotou poured a generous amount onto his palm, letting it slip through his fingers to drizzle warmly onto Date's back. Once it was enough, he put the bottle down and corked it back, setting it further aside so that he wouldn't knock it over by accident. 

 

Pressing his thumbs into kink between Date's shoulder blades, Gotou swung one leg over his lover's body, sitting on his lower back as he spread the oil out on Date's back, started to massage the tension from his body. Date gave a groan, half muffled due to his face being smothered in the pillow, bringing his arms up to rest his head on them.

 

Gotou frowned, pressing his thumbs down into one spot where the muscles were strung tight, and refused to yield under his ministrations. "What did you even do? You're so tense it's ridiculous." Date grunted again, his back muscles rippling as he stretched. Gotou licked his lips unconsciously at the way the muscles moved beneath his skin, moving forward to make sure that Date wasn't as tightly strung as he was before.

 

He moved backwards, deliberately moving slowly over Date's ass to settle on his upper thighs. He started to massage on Date's lower back as well, moving his fingers in the dip near his ass, biting his lip to keep himself in check. The pressure here was even worse, and Gotou find himself having to exert far more energy than usual to keep the knots out, Date groaning in half pain and half pleasure as he did it.

 

"I- Ah, did patrol two days ago," Date got out in between his groans. "And we found some infiltrators, so we had to chase them."

 

Gotou wanted to slam his head into the nearest surface, but since it would be Date's back that he would be slamming his head into, he refrained himself from doing so. "And so, instead of going on motorcycles like everyone else, you went on horseback, which explains why your body, especially your lower back, is so tense."

 

Date had the cheek to give him a thumbs up before he lay his head down again. Gotou hit Date, hard enough as a warning but not enough to hurt him too much. Date gave a yelp, and turned his head to pout at Gotou, cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. The younger man had to strengthen his resolve not to give in to that illegally adorable face. The man was 30, how was he still able to make such faces?

 

"That hurt, Shintarou," Date pouted, whining like a little child. "I didn't do anything wrong."

 

"Why can't you just accept it, Akira?" Gotou said, exasperated for the third time since he had reached home. He stood up after making sure that Date was now stress free, wiping his hands on a towel and bringing a moist one to try to clean most of the oil off so that it wouldn't drip everywhere as Date went to bathe. He wiped off the excess oil off his lover's back, feeling very much like a wife, and shooed Date into the shower.

 

He had intended to leave to clean up the towel, but Date took his hand and threw the towel into the hamper with a murmur of 'We'll wash it later' against the column of his throat and started to undo his  _hakama_ , pulling him into the shower together with him. And Gotou, well, who was he to refuse such a suggestion?

 

After they'd gotten out of the shower, in which Date was quite sure he had elicited enough noise from Gotou to cause their previous neighbours to complain, Gotou dried his hair with a hairdryer while Date rubbed it with the towel, intent on somehow squeezing every drop of water from his hair. Gotou took a look at his lover and shook his head. He would never understand why Date couldn't accept technology and still lived without it. 

 

"Akira," Gotou said, firmly, "You haven't answered me."

 

Date gave a sigh, shrugging. "I don't know, Shintarou. I just don't like it. Maybe if it's settled more into our society, but for now I prefer the traditional method of doing things, okay? It gets kind of old if you keep harping on about it." Date knew that his words were harsh, but really, he didn't like technology, and he didn't appreciate his partner's constant nagging at him.

 

He wrapped his arms around Gotou when he saw the pain flash across his face, bringing him down and encasing him with his legs. "I'm sorry," Date apologized. "But, really, I-"

 

"No," Gotou interrupted. "It's me who should apologize. I shouldn't keep trying to make you like something that you so obviously don't." He bit his lip, bowing his head. "I won't, from now on."

 

"Hey, you don't have to say it so formally. You're my partner, not my wife. You don't have to be so polite around me, you know. I'm not going to punish you or anything." Date smiled, holding Gotou's chin betewen thumb and forefinger and leaning down to kiss him. It quickly turned passionate, Date pushing Gotou down onto their futon, hovering above him as his hand moved to the slit in the  _yukata_  that Gotou was wearing.

 

"Akira-" Came Gotou's protest, face flushed an adorable red, "We just- We just did, and-" He gasped as Date's lips found the sensitive spot just below his ear. "The neighbours- Complain-"

 

He chuckled, moving to untie the  _obi_ , pushing it off his lover's shoulders. "We have new neighbours, remember? They won't complain."

 

And Gotou remembered that their previous neighbours had moved away, unable to deal with the noise that always came from their house. The new group that had moved in, however, a bunch of girls who didn't mind - and one amongst them who had an unhealthy tendency to squeal whenever she saw them together - the noise as much as their previous, more stuck-up neighbours.

 

No doubt that one girl would be squealing more than normal that day, with how much they'd been going at it.

 

Gotou arched up at Date's touch. He was still sensitive from his orgasm in the bathroom, which was why he'd worn the  _yukata_  over anything else, since it wouldn't brush against him as much. "Mmh..."

 

Pleased to see that there was no longer any resistance, Date moved against his lover, touching him as Gotou's fingers fumbled to remove his clothing as well. A grin appeared on his face, and gave Gotou a small kiss before moving to the cupboard and retrieving a box. Gotou, confused, searched under the pillow and pulled out a bottle, staring at it. If it was still here, then what was Date getting...?

 

"Shintarou," Date called, and Gotou turned his attention back to his lover. "Speaking of technology," Date smirked, "This came in under your name today. Care to explain?"

 

Blinking, Gotou sat up, taking the box from Date and taking the lid off, wondering what it was that he had ordered. Upon seeing it, he flushed a bright red, "Well, uhm," Gotou knew there was no way that he could bluff himself out of this one, since Date had already seen it. Might as well tell the truth. "I ordered it to... Try to make you accept technology. It's stupid, but since I already agreed not to force you to accept it, there's probably no need to use it..."

 

Amused, Date, picked the item out from the box. "You ordered a vibrating dildo to try to make me accept technology?"

 

"It is technology," Gotou defended himself with a shrug and a small plug. "And, well, I thought I'd let you enjoy it, if I'm trying to get you to accept something you don't like." He glanced up at Date, "Plus, I'm surprised you even know what it is."

 

Date examined the product, poking at it. "I asked Hino what it was. He explained it pretty well." It wasn't shaped like anything, really, not even like a dick. It was just a long, opaque stick with a few buttons on the handle, and a small opening for the batteries. He would have probably used it to massage his back, if he hadn't read the instructions first. "Well," An evil grin came to Date's face, " _This_  technology I think I'd like. Want to try it out?"

 

Gotou blushed, thinking about how Date had to go to  _Hino_  to find out what a dildo was, then shrugged. "If you want to, I guess. It doesn't really matter to me if we use it or not..."

 

There was another time of silence in which Date continued to examine the dildo, pushing two batteries into it and starting it up. He blinked as it started up, vibrating almost wildly. "Is this for real?"

 

Taking it from Date, Gotou laughed. "You've got it on the highest setting, Akira. Of course it's vibrating so much."

 

Date looked at it, then turned it off. "Well," He said turning to Gotou with lust burning in his eyes, "I think we should try it out."

 

Lips parting in desire at the look on Date's face, Gotou nodded, even as he was pushed back onto the futon.

 

Needless to say, Date was very pleased with  _that_  little part of technology. Enough to even try his hand at using the internet to buy a few things online himself.


End file.
